A Peacecaft's Love
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: If the thought of incest bothers you then this isn't for you. Anyways...Relena has a lover but it's not Heero


A Peacecraft's Love   
By: Rurouni Angel   
Warning: Not Sure???   
Paring: Relena+a surprise   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I lay here in your arms, watching you sleep. I smile as my hands rub   
your chest, yet careful not to wake you. For you are the man that I love   
with my whole heart. The man that knows me from the inside and out. A   
man that people would be shocked to know is my lover. For even in our   
time, our love is forbidden. Looked   
down upon. Is considered evil.   
  
Suddenly a hand starts to rub my back, I know that I have awoke you. Yet   
I find myself smiling, as I turn in your arms. I rest my chin on your   
shoulder, and look into your beautiful, sleepy blue eyes. Yet I find a   
smile playing on your lips, the temptation is to great. I reach over and   
brush my lips against yours. As I settle back into place, I can hear a   
growl and a whisper.   
  
"You are not getting off that easy princess."   
  
I giggle and try to move out of his reach, not quite able to do so. He   
reaches for me, and pulls me to him. Never missing a step in our little   
game. He starts to kiss my lips, moving down to my neck. His hands   
playing in my hair.   
I gasp as I feel his tongue lick at my neck.   
  
"And here I thought you were a real gentleman? I see I was mistaken?"   
  
At the end of my words he slowly, gently bites my neck. Making me pull   
at back in surprise. But he won't stop his "torture" of my body. I   
slowly bring my hands up to pet his hair as he pulls the sheets away   
from our body's. I giggle again as our bare shin touches one anothers.   
  
Soon our "playing" will turn into a heavy lesson of love making. Our   
pleasure's mountaining to great heights. Never pausing to care if   
someone might come by my room and hear us. Not that I would care any.   
for this man holds my heart in his hands, and he knows it. he doesn't   
try to kill me, or try's to make me go against my   
beliefs.   
  
It always seems as if our love making end quickly, not to our lack of   
trying differently. But as usually something seems to stop our "together   
time." This time it's a knock at my door. Slowly he stops his movements,   
taking his mouth away from mine. I cry out in protest. He smiles and   
kisses my neck and whispers...   
  
"Go and see who it is? It might be important?"   
  
I blink back my surprise, and ask..   
  
"Ain't what we doing important?"   
  
I see the the pain enter's his eyes, and instantly   
I knew that those words were uncalled for. I look away from him, and bit   
my lower lip. Trying not to cry. A hand comes to rest on my chin and I   
feel him slowly pull my head back to face him.   
His blue eyes were sorryful, and he bent down and kissed me lightly.   
  
" You know it is, but please remember that we BOTH are important people.   
Others depends on our daily actives."   
  
I blink back the tears that had been building up, and I smile. I softly   
run my hands through his hair, and whisper back......   
  
"I know, I am sorry I shouldn't have said that. it was unkind of me.   
Please forgive me?"   
  
A kiss is my forgiveness. I know that all is forgotten. Expect the   
person at the door, the person that is still knocking. I watch as my   
lover get's up and wink's at me, then go's into the bathroom.   
  
I sigh and slip a shirt on, leaving it all at that. I slowly run my   
fingers through my now tangled hair. Reaching out to open the door then   
I reach it.   
  
Suddenly voice ask's............   
  
"What took you so long?"   
  
I look up to see the man that had saved the world and outer space. And   
sighed again.......   
  
"Good morning to you to Herro. Hope you had a pleasant night   
with........."   
  
I stop when I notice the look on Herro's face, I giggled at his shocked   
expression. I stop giggling and whisper......   
  
"I guess you are here to take me to the meeting this morning?"   
  
At Herro nod I turn and say.   
  
"Wait here and I will go get ready, okay?"   
  
No answer came forth, but I continued on.   
Ten minutes went by and I emerged from the bedroom and look at Herro and   
said........   
  
"Well I am ready when you are?"   
  
Quicker than I would have liked I was in the most boring meeting I had   
ever attended before. Then what seemed like hours later it was over, but   
I was still in the meeting hall.   
Gathered by my friends and others. Suddenly there was a knock on the   
door, and a voice rang out.   
  
"Flowers for Miss Relena Peacecraft."   
  
I look at the door in shock, you would send me flowers, Then the answer   
comes to me and I jump up and yell...   
  
"You can come in."   
  
Voice's rang out in disagreement, but I know they would understand only   
if they knew???   
  
The flowers were placed on a side table, and everyone gathers around   
them. I have to sit back and wait my turn, then suddenly Miss Noin steps   
back to me, handing me the note that had came with the flowers.   
  
I opened the card and read it, letting the tears fall. I barely I heard   
Noin ask.......   
  
"Miss Relena?"   
  
Not thinking I hand her the card and hear her read it aloud...........   
  
"To my beloved,   
  
Always remember that a Peacecraft's Love is never masked."   
  
I hear Miss Noin whisper.......   
  
"That's odd."   
  
I smile and look at the white roses and smile.And wipe the tears away   
and whisper back............   
  
"Not really, it's just a Peacecraft thing."   
  
With that my gaze falls onto a figure at the doorway.   
  
I smile as I look at the the man that's leaning against the doorframe. I   
notice that his left foot is planted flatly against where the doorframe   
and the wall come together. His right foot braceing the rest of his lean   
body weight.   
  
I smile a little bit more as my gaze travels over the rest of his body.   
Taking in his tight, black wearing dockers, and his small, yet fitting,   
white silk shirt. His black, OZ leather jacket. Slowly I come to his   
face. I inhale sharply as I see his face.   
  
I had almost forgotten just how handsome he really was. I try to look   
into his beautiful, blue eyes, the ones that I know that are there. Yet   
something blocks his eyes from me. But as I try to look deeper, I can   
feel Miss Noin pushing the note back into my dangling hand. I look down   
at the note, and everything makes sense.   
  
My eyes shoot back to the man in the doorway ad I find myself looking at   
his handsome face once again. This time the object that he wears dosen't   
stop me from seeing his blue eyes. I can see everything so clearly   
within those eyes of his. Suddenly he popps himself up off the wall and   
turns to walk away.   
  
I feel my heart race as I call out.   
  
"Care to join me Zech's?"   
  



End file.
